


The Gift That Goes On Forever

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 01:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written for the VinList 2008 Christmas Celebration One Hour Challenge:  Christmas Gift





	The Gift That Goes On Forever

Vin let out a loud sigh as he picked up the last few stray pieces of tinsel and dropped them into the trash can. Now that the ornaments and lights had been removed from the Christmas tree, and placed into their boxes for next year, and the tree itself deposited next to the road for the garbage man, the room seemed almost empty.

“Anything wrong, Vin?”

The seven-year-old looked up at Josiah. “Just sad that Christmas is over, Uncle J’siah.”

Josiah smiled, and wrapped his arm around the young boy. “Christmas isn’t over, Vin.”

Vin looked confused. “It isn’t? But we opened all the presents and now the dec’rations are all put away.”

“But Christmas is about more than presents and trees, right?”

“Yeah,” Vin agreed, his voice a bit hesitant. 

“Christmas is also about love. We give gifts at Christmas to our family and friends to show our love, just like the heavenly Father gave us His son to show us His love. That love doesn’t end with Christmas, does it?”

“No.” Vin shook his head firmly.

“So, there’s no reason to be sad, because, in a sense, Christmas is a gift that goes on forever.”

Vin thought about it for a few seconds, then nodded his head slowly in understanding. “Thanks, Uncle J’siah.”

“You’re very welcome, Vin,” the big man answered. “I hope you don’t feel sad anymore.”

Vin smiled. “I don’t.” He took a step toward the door, then turned back to give Josiah a hug. “I love you, Uncle J’siah,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” Josiah responded. He watched as the young boy headed out of the room, and whispered a few words of his own: “The gift goes on.”


End file.
